


I'm Gonna Fix This

by FanWriter



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft joined MI-6 to keep his brother safe; but will Sherlock do the same? My take on what could happen after the finale. Mainly a Sherlock and Mycroft story. Post 'Art In The Blood' and 'The Grand Experiment'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Fix This

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this story came to me while watching 'Art in the Blood', but I didn't get around to writing it down. Then, I saw the finale, and the story just kinda kept going. I actually wrote the POV parts last night, and when I was re-watching the needed parts of the episodes my mind kept going in different directions, so it may sound a little off with the last part of the story. It's hard to get in Sherlock's head. It took me a little bit to find out how to spell Le Milieu - I actually thought it was Le Miere - but I did finally find it on a site call 'denofgeek.com'. It appears to be a site for TV, movies and game reviews, along with some other stuff. I didn't really check it out - I was too excited at having found the spelling of Le Milieu.
> 
> So, just as a key, the words in bold are from the episode and the words in italics are thoughts. Just a quick note, more of an after-thought really, the number Sherlock says toward the end of the story was originally going to be three, but I had another idea, so it became four - keep reading, it'll make sense later. The second picture was an after-thought, as well.

ELEMENTARY - ELEMENTARY - ELEMENTARY - ELEMENTARY - ELEMENTARY

(Art In The Blood) (Mycroft's POV)

Standing up to leave with Sherlock, I turned with a feeling of dread as I heard my handler's voice.

**''I have a job for you, Sherlock. A case, I think you'd call it.''** Sharrington stood as well.

**''A case? What case?''** A knot formed in my stomach.

Sharrington ignored me as his voice eased into a more gentle tone. **''I did you a favor last night - I, saved your partner's life.''**

**''You did, and I'm grateful,''** Sherlock said brusquely, easily reading that the handler was up to something.

**''Saved your brother's life, too.''**

**''I'll let that slid.''**

I spared Sherlock an annoyed glace before turning my attention back to Sharrington. _What are you getting at?_

**''Ten minutes. That's all I ask.''**

(A few minutes later)

Like our entrance, I made sure to walk close to Sherlock. I always did get a bad vibe from Sharrington, and I consider it my prerogative to protect my brother. Sharrington led us to a private room, where a file had been left out on the table. _He could have made it a little less obvious that this was planned._ I made my way to a wall in the room, hands in my pockets and keeping an eye on my brother and handler. As the conversation began, the knot in my stomach clenched and twisted. _I can't believe you, Sharrington. Trying to rope him in. I've done everything I can to keep Sherlock safe and out of this mess. I will not let you drag him down this path._ I tune back in when Sherlock looked at me.

**''You don't look well Mycroft.''**

**''I was told this would be a simple debriefing,''** I said, stressing the word 'simple'.

**''It was. Now it's something else.''**

I stepped up to him and lowered my voice to a whisper. **''Consider how Joan might feel if you take a case with MI-6 after everything that happened last night.''** I disliked using Joan as a defense, a means to convince Sherlock not to accept the offer, but it's my last straw.

**''Judging by the cold shoulder I saw you receive, I would say she was no longer any of your concern. Besides, I'm not planning to lie to her about it whilst taking her into my bed. So, it's hardly the same thing, is it?''** Turning his attention back to Sharrington, he raised his voice from the whispered tone. **''You were saying, Arthur West, complicated.''**

My last straw slipped through my fingers as Sherlock bit back the reply. I sighed as he turn his attention back to Sharrington. _So he's doing this out of spite, is he?_ I turned away as the topic returned to the case at hand. I cut my eyes at my handler as when he said the words ' **forced into early retirement'.** Something about the way he said that caught my attention. Was it an underlying threat, and if so, did it mean to me or Sherlock. _I wouldn't put it past him to have dealt with West himself, or at least, had a hand in it._

''... give it your two cents worth and then we'll consider our score settled.''

I heard Sherlock take a breath to speak, but I interrupted. I had to give it one more try. **''You do know that my brother's the very opposite of a company man. Expecting him to abide by your limitations is a folly.''**

''Worried I'll show you up?'' Sherlock straightened.

A challenge lit his tone and I allowed him to continue his train of thought. **''More worried you'll start a war.''**

He turned back to Sharrington and gathered the folder. **''Your conditions are acceptable. I'll be in touch.''**

(A few hours later)

_I should have know that last statement would've backfired. What was I thinking,_ I said to myself later in the car. _I practically dared him to do it._ Putting the car in park, I saw red as my thoughts turned back to my handler. _Play your little game, Sharrington. I'm watching you and you, will, not, get, my brother._

ELEMENTARY - ELEMENTARY - ELEMENTARY - ELEMENTARY - ELEMENTARY

(The Grand Experiment) (Sherlock's POV)

_The plan is all set, I just have to go about this very carefully. One slip up and he could see through me and refuse. It's unlikely I would join MI-6 after the role Sharrington had in the 'death' of my brother, but I can be very convincing when I want._ Following the gaurds through the door, I walked in, appearing somber.

**''Mr. Holmes?''** Sir James Walter said from his chiar, a newspaper in his hand.

**''I was wondering if we might talk for a moment?''**

Walter nodded to his gaurds to leave. Standing, he said, **''I was sorry to hear about your brother.''**

**''I assume by now you've been apprised of the arrest of Julian Afkhami. He was conspiring with Sharrington, not Mycroft.''** Speaking of Mycroft's innocence aloud, I knew, would work in my favor - and, I'll admit, made me feel better.

**''Just as I know that Mr. Sharrington was subsequently murdered,''** he said knowingly. **''Good ridence to bad rubbish. I only wish he'd been slaughtered before he got to your brother.''**

_Ah, I have his sympathy,_ I thought with a glint in my eyes, _that will make this a piece of cake._ **''Several days ago, Mr. Sharrington made me an offer of employment. He thought I could be of great assistance to MI-6. I'm just curious, was this the attempt of a criminal to keep his enemy close or, was he acting on orders?''**

**''It's hard to know now what Sharrington thought he'd gain from it - but, the offer came from me.**

**''Well, in that case, I'd very much like to take you up on it.** _Mark this day on your calendar, Walter. My brother was right - I'm going to start a war._

ELEMENTARY - ELEMENTARY - ELEMENTARY - ELEMENTARY - ELEMENTARY

(A few weeks later)

On his way back to the brownstone, Sherlock was being hyper-vigilant. He had made some headway with Le Milieu, leading to a raid and several arrests, but he had to be careful. Hurrying up the steps, he ducked inside quickly. ''Watson,'' he called out, hanging his coat on the rack. Not getting a response, he looked at the stairs and deduced she wan't up there; turning to look in the room to the right, he found her. ''We've made some progress,'' he tried, still not getting a response. Her eyes were locked onto the fire in front of her, a blanket was drapped over her, but it was the tea that caught his attention. _That's what she drinks when she's upset._ Drumming his fingers on his leg, he tried a new angle. ''On my way here, I saw a 'for rent' sign in an apartment window not far from here. I've broken into the building before and it seems nice. Perhaps, you might want to-''

''I'd like to stay here,'' she interrupted. ''If you don't mind.''

_Well, at least she's said something._ ''I don't mind at all. Stay as long as you like. I am, however, curious. You've seemed adamant about moving out, finding your own orbit. I just wonder what happened to make you change -''

''I'm pregnant.''

''Oh,'' was the only thing that would come to his mind. _That explains a lot._ Quite suddenly, Joan threw the mug of tea at the fire and burried herself in the blanket. Upon hearing muffled cries, he hurriedly made his way to the couch. Stopping in front of her, he felt quite awkward, and opted for just sitting down beside her, folding his hands in his lap. ''It'll be alright, Watson.''

''I just don't want to be alone right now,'' came a small voice from the blanket.

''I'll - be here Watson.'' Feeling that now would be the point of time for physical contact, he placed his hand gently on her covered foot. ''Right here.''

ELEMENTARY - ELEMENTARY - ELEMENTARY - ELEMENTARY - ELEMENTARY

(A few months later)

''You shouldn't be here,'' Mycroft scolded as he sat down on the park bench beside his brother. ''It's not safe.''

''Well, if you didn't want me to find you, you should've hidden better.''

Mycroft settled down more comfortably before turning to look at Sherlock. His heart felt like it skipped a beat. _Stiff posture, eyes darting about, both hands in his jacket - possibly concealing a weapon._ He continued the list in his mind. All the little things he's noticing off with his brother. ''Please tell me you didn't,'' he whispered hoarsely. ''Please tell me -''

''That I didn't join forces with MI-6? I'm afraid I can't.''

''Sherlock,'' he groaned.

''I told you that I would fix this. I'm going to. The agreement is that as soon as Le Milieu is no longer a threat, and you can come back safely, without them coming after you, then I'm out.''

''Once you're in, Sherlock, there is no 'out'.'' Noticing a couple walking by start to stare, he lowered his voice, and tried to appear like just a man enjoying the day. ''What did Joan have to say about this? Does she really approve of this or have you roped her in as well?''

''She assits me, yes, but she is in no way a part of my agreement.''

''Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone, Sherlock. Do you realized how hard it was for me to walk away. I left to keep the two of you safe -''

''Four.''

''What?'' he wrinkled his eyebrows. ''I'm talking about you and Joan. I don't think your friends at the precinct would be on Le Milieu's target list.''

''I wasn't referring to them.'' Sherlock gave the area a good sweep with his eyes before pulling an envelope out of his pocket. After toying with it a bit, he subtly placed it on the bench between them.

Feeling the familiar sense of paranoia he adopted as an asset creeping back up on him, he made a quick grab for the small envelope and hid it in his hands. Opening it carefully, he pulled out a single picture. Stuttering, he asked, ''Is this -''

''A picture of the inside of Joan's uterus? Yes,'' he said, sparing a look at Mycroft, ''congratulations. You're going to be a dad.''

''I - I ... Joan, how is she?'' he stuggled to get himself under control.

''Understandably upset. She's decided to stay at the brownstone for now - didn't want to be alone.'' Realizing he placed unintentional guilt on his brother, he continued. ''I came here for two reasons. One, being that MI-6 is in the final stages of disabling Le Milieu's organization. It may take another week or two before the final piece falls into place and at least another month after that to make sure you're not a threat anymore, but we're close.''

His eyes locked onto the sonogram, Mycroft asked, ''the second reason?''

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he said, ''to apologize.''

Mycroft's head snapped up, surprised. ''For what?''

''What I said. Before you left,'' he clarified. ''I was upset at you for leaving, and I used anger as a way to prevent myself from feeling that pain. I thought if I'd made things end on a bad note, my feelings would be spared. After you left, I went to check on Joan ... she was making phone calls, about apartments, to leave. The world I lived in was crumbling. Suddenly, I reconciled that if I could fix things, like I promised ... all would be well,'' he paused. ''I love you too. That's - that's what I wanted to say, before you left.''

The clearing house that MI-6 had found so useful, was now so overloaded, that it rendered Mycroft speechless. ''I don't know what to say.'' Silence stretched between the brothers, and Mycroft looked up when he thought he heard Sherlock say something. ''What?''

''Gemma and Iniya. That's what she decided to name them.''

''Girls?''

''Identical, from what we can tell. If you take the first part of their names and put them together, it spells Gemini.''

''Beautiful.''

Sherlock glanced out the corner of his eye to see Mycroft's eyes back on the picture. Not knowing whether he was saying beautiful to the names or the children, he nodded in agreement. ''I thought so too. Her mother thinks otherwise, but I think Joan is far from caring at this point.''

''I love you?'' Mycroft repeated, a question in his tone. Horrified at his thoughts, he said, ''you don't think this is going to end well, do you?''

Realizing the conversation was back on Le Milieu, he admonished himself for thinking this would slide by unnoticed by his brother. ''The final piece is a dangerous one, but one that will not go untaken - regardless of your approval. My admission was not caused by my not knowing how things will work out for me personally. It was something that needed to be said, so I said it.''

''Do you have any idea the guilt I would feel if you were to die from this?'' he asked incredulously.

''Don't worry. If I die, I'll come back from the grave for the sole purpose of haunting you. You can tell me in great detail then.'' He smiled slightly upon hearing his brother scoff, knowing that if anything were to happen, the slate would be clear between them. ''I must go. My flight is leaving soon. If I'm not back at the appropriated time, Joan will wonder where I've been.''

''She doesn't know your here,'' he stated.

''I thought it best. I'll send her your love.'' Getting up from the bench, he said, ''I love you, Mycroft. Take care.''

''I love you too, Sherlock, and please, be careful.'' Mycroft watched the retreating form of his brother, until he was out of sight. Turning to look back at the sonogram, he felt something give way behind it - another picture. It was of a big, black dog with a white patch on it's chest. The dog was sitting on the end of Joan's bed, watching her sleep. Curious, he flipped the picture over to find an inscription on the back. _This is Bozo, we named him after you._ Smiling, he put the pictures back in the envelope and carefully placed it in his inside coat pocket, a feeling of hope arising inside him.


End file.
